orgulho engolido, amor prevalecido
by borboleta
Summary: Depois de ver a sua melhor amiga aos beijos com thiago, lilly percebe que o ama e vai ter que engolir o próprio orgulho quando thiago lhe provar o quanto gosta dela-uma shortfic LT que espero que gostem.


Porque dói? Porque dói tanto?

Dói como se a minha pele estivesse em carne viva.

Olhei assim, como quem não quer nada, olhei sem querer e vi-te a beijar a minha melhor amiga. Baixei a cabeça, com medo que lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos. Senti o meu coração bater rápido e o meu peito doer. Não te olhei, com medo de dizer algo que não gostasse.

Não sentia raiva de nenhum, afinal não podiam adivinhar os meus sentimentos. Olhei para ela e tentei sorrir ao máximo, mas não consegui.

Como podia doer tanto?

Voltei a baixar a cabeça, com medo que ela percebesse o que sentia naquele momento. Tu olhavas para mim, meio confuso, com um olhar que me fazia estalar os ossos mas que eu não conseguia perceber.

Vou dar uma volta – murmurei, e não pude controlar as lágrimas que caíram dos meus olhos quando me afastei. Lágrimas essas que eu odiava, pois eram lágrimas que chorava por alguém. Alguém por quem eu não queria chorar.

Elas caíam como forma de expressar o que sentia. Raiva não podia sentir, pois era mais forte o amor que sentia por ti e por ela. Por ti, por descobrir que te amava mas não ser a tempo e por ela por ser a minha melhor amiga, a pessoa a quem eu entregaria a minha vida, a pessoa que eu tinha a certeza que podia confiar. Tristeza aplicava-se melhor ao que sentia.

Andei sem olhar para onde ia, tentando esquecer-te e tirar-te da minha cabeça, deixar de ouvir a tua voz e sentir o teu olhar.

Chamaram-me e olhei para trás. Tudo o que queria era que fosses tu, mas não eras. Era ela, preocupada comigo.

Parei e dirigi o meu olhar para a parede enquanto esperava que ela me alcançasse.

Lillian?

Sim? – Respondi

O que tens?

Calei-me durante um tempo, sem saber o que dizer. Deixara de xorar.

Um grande buraco negro em vez de coração.

Como? Porque não olhas para mim?

Sem olhar para ela ia-lhe responder, quando senti o teu perfume. Pousaste uma mão no ombro dela e olhando para mim disseste:

Será que nos podias deixar a sós um bocado, carol?

Ela assentiu e afastou-se, com os olhos presos em nós dois de curiosidade, enquanto que eu, ainda a olhar para a parede, chorava silenciosa e culposamente.

O que queres? – Perguntei

Conversas e … que olhes para mim.

Não vou olhar para ti, mas podemos conversar.

Deste um passo em frente e agarraste-me pelos ombros, tão junto de mim que por um momento pensei que pudéssemos ser um só. Sentia a tua respiração junto ao meu pescoço, cada vez mais rápida e descompassada. Quando falaste a raiva parecia dominar-te:

Porque foges? Tens medo de quê? O que te fiz para que me ignores desta maneira?

A minha respiração aumentou de velocidade e as minhas lágrimas corriam cada vez mais. Fiquei calada durante um tempo. O teu cabelo batia no meu pescoço fazendo-me arrepios e eu continuava em silêncio. Não queria responder a algo como aquilo. Aparentemente cansado daquela situação em que nos encontrávamos, apertaste os meus ombros e com brusquidão voltaste-me, fazendo-me ficar de frente para ti. Deixei de chorar, pois não te ia dar o gosto de me veres chorar, mesmo que a minha cara ainda estivesse marcada por lágrimas. Olhei para ti, olhei-te nos olhos e surpresa v que estes expressavam tristeza.

Responde-me- Pediste-me e eu continuava calada- Responde-me , por favor.

O que queres que te responde? Aquilo que tu já sabes? – Fiz questão de me virar e começar a andar, mas não pude porque tinhas-me prendido o braço e abraçado, fazendo-nos ficar muito perto.

Não vás – Sussurraste no meu ouvido.

Porque eu deveria não ir? Porque me pedes, é?

Porque eu sei que não queres ir e nós temos que conversar- disseste e beijaste-me o pescoço com tanto carinho que por um momento aproveitei, mas logo a seguir empurrei-te com força e raiva.

Como podes ser assim? Como podes ser tão falso, tão cínico? Como te atreves a beijar-me, depois de teres beijado a minha melhor amiga? Eu tenho raiva de ti, eu tenho ódio….

E enquanto falava tudo o que estava preso na minha garganta há algum tempo, tu começaste a aproximar-te de mim, calmo e agarraste-me os pulsos com força, abraçando-me tão intensamente que, mesmo se eu quisesse não poderia empurrar-te.

Os meus olhos começaram a fechar-se e deles voltaram a cair lágrimas. Os meus pulsos estavam soltos agora e sem ter muito a noção do que fazia eu agarrei-me a ti e chorei.

Eu odeio-te, eu odeio-te, eu odeio-te, eu odeio-te tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo… eu amo-te, amo-te como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã, mas odeio-te, odeio-te -Disse agarrada a ti, cada vez a falar mais alto, cada vez a chorar mais.

Tu, calado, deixaste-me berrar, chorar, espernear como uma criança. Quando parei fizeste-me sentar e olhaste-me profundamente, enquanto limpavas as minhas lágrimas.

Quando "voltei a mim" e percebi o que tinha dito, quis ir embora, quis sair dali, quis parar de sentir os teus olhos. Levantei-me decidida a ir-me embora, mas quando o fiz, tu voltaste a segurar-me.

Não vás, por favor - Pediste-me

Não tenho nada para dizer.

Não digas isso, sei o que se está a passar na tua cabeça, mas eu preciso explicar que…

Não me deves explicações - cortei

Devo sim. Devo desde a primeira vez que nos beijámos, a primeira vez que nos olhámos.

Não me deves explicações – voltei a repetir

Lily sei que estás magoada, mas eu só a beijei para saber o que sentias por mim e agora tenho a certeza que me amas.

Eu não estou magoada e eu não te AMO.

Amas sim, amas que eu sei. Tenta compreender, eu amo-te.

Olhei para ti e sabia que o que tu dizias era verdade, tudo o que dizias era verdade.

Consegues provar?

Consigo.

Como?

Assim

E chegando bem perto de mim, enlaçaste-me pela cintura e pousaste a mão na minha nuca, puxando-me para perto, fazendo os nossos lábios tocarem-se e embora já te tivesse beijado, sei que nunca vou me esquecer deste, porque foi aquele que eu soube que desde o primeiro momento que os nossos lábios se tocaram que nos amávamos.


End file.
